


BB real talk

by Griff_The_Lazy



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griff_The_Lazy/pseuds/Griff_The_Lazy
Summary: Basically this was when Blake and Yang were alone in the shed. I thought this was the moment they would start to rebuild their friendship but nope they didnt and RT are really fucking incompetent at their job, I had to fix it.Sorry if there isnt exact details arent here I really didnt want to rewatch the episodes, also I came up with this is like five minutes.





	BB real talk

At the Brunswick Farms a little farm outside of an Atlas settlement on the continent of Anima. The group had to stay there for the night due to the heavy snow storm. The gang went to go see if anyone was here, with the short discovery of decayed bodies in the beds. With no other choice but to stay and have a watch like normal. All of them in the living room, Maria was on the rocking chair telling Oscar a story, Weiss and Ruby looking for spare blankets to use. Blake and Yang looking for some food. But everyone had a running theme of being tired. Like insanely tired. All of them just jocked it up to them with the novel of a life. 

The group slept for the night, but the next morning the gang had a problem, Yang’s motorcycle tire was flat and needed an air pump so Yang and Blake decided to look for one in the utility shed. The duo walked in and saw a tow bed, that looked like it could fit almost everyone on the back and she could hook it up to the back of Bumblebee. Blake cleared her throat, ”Hey Yang can we talk?” Yang stopped what she was doing and looked back at her, she was very pissed at her even after being reunited was still held resentment. “Yes what could it be that you would want to talk about?” being hostile in the beginning. “ Well I just want to apologize for what I did to you and to what happened to your arm” Blake said back almost holding back tears, Yang was getting more mad it wasn't about the arm, but it was about running, Yang said with a bit of venom, “Well why did you run? We told you we would be there for you and you for us so WHY?” she emphasises that last part. 

Blake was taken back but it was understandable, “I ran because I was hoping all of this chaos would leave you and everyone else but after what happened to Sun I understood what true friends want to do for each other. I know what it’s like to have gone through tough times without having guidance, so please JUST PLEASE BE MY FRIEND AGAIN” Blake yelled the last part with her head down and cheeks blushing this time the water works are in full blown. 

Yang with a little wide eyed. She was crying? Why would she cry at a time like this? Yang understanding that this time she is serious, knowing that she will never run away from her or anyone and that she will be there for them. Yang sighed again and had a smile on her face. “ Your forgiven for now” Blake looked up with even wider eyes not realizing that she was forgiven, she was about to say something but was cut off, “ To keep this up you will have to stay with us and to never run away, Blake we still love you as a sister, just keep this up and I'll buy you a drink later.” Yang finished her long winded comment, she had a smile on her face. She stepped closer to her to offer her a hug, Blake took it. They were like that for a long second. Knowing that they are friends again. Yang just needed to have the proof she wouldn’t run anymore. Yang broke the hug and wiped a few tears from her face, “Now let's get that pump and get out of here and get this dolly hooked up.” Yang said with a smile. Leaving with the dolly into knowing they have each others backs again.


End file.
